utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Touyu
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = 灯油 |officialromajiname = Touyu |officialnameinfo = , lit. kerosene |aka = |birthday = 10|birthmonth = 01|birthyear = 1991|birthref = Touyu's The Interviews profile |status = Active |years = 2009-present |NNDuserpage = 174719 |mylist1 = 15840603 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 23534179 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co204084 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = touyukan |partner = LIQU@. }} Touyu (灯油) is a popular , who is known for his powerful, straight and stable voice and wide vocal range. He usually uses a very high voice in the range of a female in his covers. Therefore he can cover high pitched songs in the original key without problems, with an example being his "Envy Catwalk" cover, and therefore is considered a " ". His higher voice has some light quality to it but at the same time he can add much power behind it without sounding unclear, to be heard in his "Hitorinbo Envy" and "Donut Hole" . But he can sing equally well in a lower range, which is shown most prominently in his cover of "Kagerou Days" or his "Antichlorobenzene" . He seldom collaborates with other utaite. In May 2016, Touyu announced that he already signed a contract with Universal Music Studio to become a professional singer, his major debut single will release on July 06, 2016. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 07, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released December 31, 2011) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # DRAGONFLY (Released on November 14, 2012) # QUEST (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on September 18, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on April 02, 2014) # (Released on October 15, 2014) # EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 5 (Released on March 18, 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Index -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Reference -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) # Phantasm Hero (Release on December 31, 2015) # VOLTAGE+ (Release on February 03, 2016) }} List of Covered Songs (The Sky is More of a Crybaby than Usual) (2009.09.13) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The Edge of Solitude) (2009.09.14) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" (2009.09.19) (Private) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2009.09.26) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2009.10.13) # "Hometown Domina" (2009.10.26) # "Zureteiku" -retake- (2009.10.30) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2009.11.05) # "Hoshi No Kakera Wo Sagashi Ni Ikou Again" (Let's go to Search for the Star Fragments Again) feat. Touyu and LIQU@. (2009.11.12) (Deleted) # "Bokura no 16bit Sensou" (Our 16bit Warz) (2009.12.12) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2009.12.25) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2010.01.10) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.04.11) # "Pane Dhiria" (2010.04.19) # "ARiA" (2010.05.04) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) (2010.05.14) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.07.17) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (2010.07.06) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2010.07.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Blindness" (2010.08.01) # "Tiger Rampage" (2010.08.09) # "Hiraishin" (2010.08.21) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.14) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.09.19) # "Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu → Hakai" (The Division of Hatsune Miku→Destruction) (2010.09.27) # "Calc." (2010.10.03) # "Boku Note" (2010.10.10) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2010.10.20) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2010.11.02) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2010.11.13) # "World's End Dancehall" -remix- (2010.11.18) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.12.01) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossom) feat. Touyu and LIQU@. (2011.12.25) (Deleted) # "Yoku aru Rinne to Neko no Hanashi" (Talk of Samsara and a Cat) (2011.01.01) # "Leia" (2011.01.20) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.25) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2011.02.16) # "Amefuru Hakoniwa" (Raining Miniature Garden) (2011.02.16) # "Carnival" (2011.05.29) # "Rinne" (Lynne) (2011.05.01) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.07) # "Rosetta" (2011.07.11) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) -Arange ver.- (2011.07.22) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten Faced) feat. Touyu and LIQU@. (2012.07.29) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.09.03) # "Lattice's Heart" (2011.09.16) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.30) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.10.07) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.09) # "Comet" (2011.10.21) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) -Arrange ver.- (2011.11.19) # "Babylon" (2012.01.12) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.01.30) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (The Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.01) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.30) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.04.23) # "Touhi Care" (Flight Care) (2012.05.21) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Touyu and Hazuki Yuu (2012.06.01) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.06.16) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-Stepping Etranger) (2012.07.12) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.07) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep Sea City Underground) (2012.09.24) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.10.27) # "magician's operation" (2012.11.10) # "Shikijitsu to Manhole" (Ceremonies and Manhole) (2012.11.26) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (Original with otetsu) (2012.12.21) # "Shuukan Shounen Bye Bye" (Weekly Shounen Bye Bye) (2012.12.29) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek) (2013.01.26) # "Garakuta Neverland" (Original with cosMo) (2013.02.02) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.20) # "Orange" (2013.03.20) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.06.23) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2013.09.13) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.10.02) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.04) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2014.02.04) # "Threadnation" (2014.04.12) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (2014.06.01) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -TV size ver.- (2014.06.12) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.06.22) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) (2014.09.22) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (The Play and The Deformed City) (2014.10.24) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2014.11.22) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. Touyu and Hazuki Yuu (2014.12.14) # "Club=Majesty" (2015.01.23) # "Streaming Heart" (2015.02.15) # "Idobata Gossip" (2015.03.13) # "Tonchinkan no En" (2015.04.17) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2015.06.26) # "Sugar Song and Bitter Step" (2015.06.28) # "Matsurida Hey Come on" (It's Festival Hey Come on) (2015.09.06) # "Slow Motion" (2015.12.04) # "ARTICUTION/Kijutsushi no Kokuhaku" (ARTICUTION -The Artistic Excution-; Original with ) (2015.12.06) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) feat. Touyu and Hazuki Yuu (2015.12.13) # "BadBye" (2015.12.24) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2016.01.16) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.20) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2016.02.07) # "Wakeari Bargain" (Original song) (2016.03.19) # "Chururira-Chururira-Daddadda!" (2016.04.10) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.07) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading rock) (2016.11.08) # "Batsu Game" (Punishment Game) (2016.11.30) # "Mabel" (2017.02.20) # "Akuta no Heya wa Sabiiro ni Shizumu" (The Trash Room Sinks Into a Rust Colour) (2017.04.05) # "Sharuru" (Charles) (2017.04.20) # "Dreamless Dreams" (2017.05.09) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) (2017.06.04) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) (2017.07.23) # "Suicide Parade" (2017.08.14) # "Unknown Mother Goose" (2017.08.25) # "Alien Alien" feat. Touyu and Shima (2017.09.22) # "Byoumei wa Ai datta" (The Disease Called Love) (2017.09.25) # "Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival) feat. Kogeinu, Gero, Touyu, Wolpis Kater (2017.10.03) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.10.20) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Nonsense Literature) feat. Touyu and 96Neko (2017.11.25) # "Goal Tape Looper" (2017.11.30) # "Teo" (2017.12.17) # "Kill Carry on" feat. Touyu and 96Neko (2018.02.04) # "Merry Bad End" (2018.02.08) # "tokyo diver fake show" (2018.02.16) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, PointFive (.5), Araki, alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) # "Outsider" (2018.04.11) # "Roki" feat. 96Neko (2018.07.21) # "Alice in the Ruin of a Country (2018.08.25) # "Airhead" (2018.09.03) # "SNOBBISM" (2018.11.10) # "Rettou Joutou" feat. Yuaru (2018.12.17) # "Hated by Life Itself" (2019.02.10) # "Morning Star Galactica" feat. 96Neko (2019.04.09) # "Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!" feat. Hazuki Saki (2019.07.03) # "Anonymous Fanfare" (2019.07.23) # "Hakujitsu" (2019.09.13) }} Discography |track1title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track1info = (When Crooks Laugh) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = NashimotoP |track1arranger = |track2title = AaAaAaAAaAaAAa |track2lyricist = NashimotoP |track2composer = NashimotoP |track3title = Albino |track3lyricist = |track3composer = buzzG |track4title = Sanji no Honey |track4info = (Disaster's Honey) |track4lyricist = NashimotoP |track4composer = NashimotoP |track5title = against |track5lyricst = buzzG |track5composer = buzzG |track6title = Kutabare PTA |track6info = (Fuck You PTA) |track6lyricist = NashimotoP |track6composer = NashimotoP |track7title = COIN |track7lyricist = BuzzG |track7composer = BuzzG}} |shops = |track1title = Kakurenbo |track1info = (Hide and Seek) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = otetsu |track1arranger = |track2title = Carnival |track2lyricist = otetsu |track2composer = otetsu |track2arranger = |track3title = Envy Catwalk |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Tohma |track3arranger = |track4title = Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo |track4info = (Hanged Girl in the Hounted House) |track4lyricist = Tohma |track4composer = Tohma |track4arranger = |track5title = Cyber Thunder Cider |track5lyricist = |track5composer = EZFG |track5arranger = |track6title = Totemo Itai Itagaritai |track6info = (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) |track6lyricist = EZFG |track6composer = EZFG |track6arranger = |track7title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |tracl7info = (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = PinocchioP |track7arranger = |track8title = Aimai Elegy |track8info = (Love Lost Elegy) |track8lyricist = DECO*27 |track8composer = DECO*27 |track8arranger = |track9title = Rosetta |track9lyricist = |track9composer = monaca:factory |track9arranger = |track10title = Nekomimi Archive |track10info = (Cat Ear Archive) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KusoinakaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Dystopia Zipangu |track11lyricist = cosMo |track11composer = cosMo |track11arranger = |track12title = Jinsei Reset Button |track12info = (Life Reset Button) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = kemu |track12arranger = |track13title = Touhi Care |track13info = (Flight Care) |track13lyricist = Iumo |track13composer = Iumo |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Tokyo Pleasure Ground |track1info = -Prologue- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Garakuta Neverland |track2info = (Rubbish Neverland) |track2lyricist = cosMo |track2composer = cosMo |track2arranger = |track3title = Kamisama Nejimaki |track3info = (Wind-up God) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = kemu |track3arranger = |track4title = WAVE |track4lyricist = |track4composer = niki |track4arranger = |track5title = Aikarakaia |track5lyricist = |track5composer = MARUDARUMA |track5arranger = |track6title = Utakata Shoujo to Haikyo no Yume |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Polyphonic Branch |track6arranger = |track7title = Hitorinbo Envy |track7lyricist = |track7composer = koyori |track7arranger = |track8title = magician's operation |track8lyricist = |track8composer = EZFG |track8arranger = |track9title = Weekly Shounen Bye Bye |track9lyricist = |track9composer = PinocchioP |track9arranger = |track10title = Kanransha to Hakuchuumu |track10info = (Ferris Wheel and Daydream) |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = |track11title = Shinkai City Underground |track11info = (Deep-Sea City Underground) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = TanakaB |track11arranger = |track12title = Nijigen Dream Fever |track12info = (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Polyphonic Branch |track12arranger = |track13title = Ren'ai Philosophia |track13lyricist = |track13composer = KurousaP |track13arranger = |track14title = Egologist |track14lyricist = |track14composer = T-POCKET |track14arranger = |track15title = Prism Parade |track15lyricist = |track15composer = monaca:factory |track15arranger = |track16title = Tokyo Pleasure Ground |track16info = -Epilogue- |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = |track17title = Tokyo Pleasure Ground |track17info = (Bonus track) |track17lyricist = Touyu |track17composer = Touyu |track17arranger = }} |track1title = Life Is Beautiful -Prologue- |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Lost One no Goukoku |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Neru |track2arranger = Neru |track3title = Träumerein |track3info = |track3lyricist = miro |track3composer = miro |track3arranger = miro |track4title = Seisou Bakuretsu Boy |track4info = |track4lyricist = , Moja |track4composer = rerulili, Moja |track4arranger = |track5title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track5info = -Album ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Suzumu |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Sanbangai Uraroji Circus Gakudan |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Polyphonic Branch |track6arranger = Polyphonic Branch |track7title = Threadnation |track7info = |track7lyricist = EZFG |track7composer = EZFG |track7arranger = EZFG |track8title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track8info = |track8lyricist = rerulili |track8composer = rerulili |track8arranger = rerulili |track9title = Koshitantan |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Umetora |track9arranger = Umetora |track10title = Setsuna Trip |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Last Note. |track10arranger = Last Note. |track11title = Shikijitsu to Manhole |track11info = |track11lyricist = Polyphonic Branch |track11composer = Polyphonic Branch |track11arranger = Polyphonic Branch |track12title = Datsugoku |track12info = |track12lyricist = Neru |track12composer = Neru |track12arranger = Neru |track13title = Rimokon |track13info = (Touyu, Hazuki Yuu) |track13lyricist = Wonderful☆ Opportunity |track13composer = Wonderful☆ Opportunity |track13arranger = Wonderful☆ Opportunity |track14title = Tengaku |track14info = -Loud Piano Arrange- |track14lyricist = Yuuyu |track14composer = Yuuyu |track14arranger = Suzumu |track15title = Life Is Beautiful |track15info = |track15lyricist = Touyu |track15composer = Touyu |track15arranger = Narita Shun |track16title = Life Is Beautiful |track16info = -unplugged ver.- (Animate bonus track) |track16lyricist = Touyu |track16composer = Touyu |track16arranger = Narita Shun }} Type A = |track1title = Open the door -Shissou Campione- |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl |track2info = |track2lyricist = Tohma |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Othello |track3lyricist = 164 |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Shissou Campione |track4lyricist = Touyu |track4composer = Touyu |track4arranger = Narita Shun, Touyu |track5title = Streaming Heart |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = |track6title = Gikyoku to Deforme Toshi |track6lyricist = Mafumafu |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Kokyuu |track7lyricist = papiyon |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Yuuto Orini |track8lyricist = Suzumu |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Just Be Friends |track9lyricist = Dixie Flatline |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Maioni My Home |track10info = (feat. Hazuki Yuu) |track10lyricist = MikitoP |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = ARTICUTION/Kijutsu-shi no Kokuhaku |track11info = |track11lyricist = Shin Tooru |track11composer = Treow |track11arranger = ELECTROCUTICA |track12title = Milkcrown on Sonechica |track12lyricist = Yuzy |track12composer = Yuzy |track12arranger = |track13title = Idobata Gossip |track13info = |track13lyricist = Touyu |track13composer = Touyu |track13arranger = Mafumafu |track14title = close the door -Kokyuu- |track14info = (Instrumental) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Tokyo Pleasure Ground -Ryuusei arrange- |track15info = (Bonus CD) |track15lyricist = Touyu |track15composer = Touyu |track15arranger = Akai Ryuusei |track16title = Life Is Beautiful -8bit arrange- |track16info = (Bonus CD) |track16lyricist = Touyu |track16composer = Touyu |track16arranger = Salt |track17title = Shissou Campione -Acoustic arrange- |track17info = (Bonus CD) |track17lyricist = Touyu |track17composer = Touyu |track17arranger = Swi |track18title = Idobata gossip -SweetHoneyJazz arrange- |track18info = (Bonus CD) |track18lyricist = Touyu |track18composer = Touyu |track18arranger = ichi (from Baguettes Ensemble) }} |-| Type B = |track1title = Open the door -Shissou Campione- |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl |track2info = |track2lyricist = Tohma |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Othello |track3lyricist = 164 |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Shissou Campione |track4lyricist = Touyu |track4composer = Touyu |track4arranger = Narita Shun, Touyu |track5title = Streaming Heart |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = |track6title = Gikyoku to Deforme Toshi |track6lyricist = Mafumafu |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Kokyuu |track7lyricist = papiyon |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Yuuto Orini |track8lyricist = Suzumu |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Just Be Friends |track9lyricist = Dixie Flatline |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Maioni My Home |track10info = (feat. Hazuki Yuu) |track10lyricist = MikitoP |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = ARTICUTION/Kijutsu-shi no Kokuhaku |track11info = |track11lyricist = Shin Tooru |track11composer = Treow |track11arranger = ELECTROCUTICA |track12title = Milkcrown on Sonechica |track12lyricist = Yuzy |track12composer = Yuzy |track12arranger = |track13title = Idobata Gossip |track13lyricist = Touyu |track13composer = Touyu |track13arranger = Mafumafu |track14title = close the door -Kokyuu- |track14info = (Instrumental) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} |track1title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track1info = |track1lyricist = rerulili |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Tonchinkan no En |track2info = (new recording) |track2lyricist = PinocchioP |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Cyber Thunder Cider |track3info = |track3lyricist = EZFG |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track4info = |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Nijigen Dream Fever |track5info = |track5lyricist = PolyphonicBranch |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Envy Catwalk |track6info = |track6lyricist = Tohma |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Lost One no Goukoku |track7info = |track7lyricist = neru |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Shinkai City Underground |track8info = |track8lyricist = TanakaB |track8composer = TanakaB |track8arranger = |track9title = ARTICUTION/Kijutsu-shi no Kokuhaku |track9info = |track9lyricist = Shin Touru |track9composer = |track9arranger = ELECTROCUTICA |track10title = Setsuna Trip |track10info = |track10lyricist = Last Note. |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = magician's operation |track11info = |track11lyricist = EZFG |track11composer = EZFG |track11arranger = |track12title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |track12info = |track12lyricist = PinocchioP |track12composer = PinocchioP |track12arranger = |track13title = Setagaya Night Safari |track13info = (new recording) |track13lyricist = MikitoP |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Shissou Campione |track14info = |track14lyricist = Touyu |track14composer = Touyu |track14arranger = Narita Shun, Touyu |track15title = Datsugoku |track15info = |track15lyricist = neru |track15composer = neru |track15arranger = |track16title = Touhi Care |track16info = |track16lyricist = lumo |track16composer =lumo |track16arranger = |track17title = Garakuta Neverland |track17info = |track17lyricist = cosMo |track17composer = cosMo |track17arranger = }} |track1title = Sterol Typer |track1info = |track1lyricist = Yamaji |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Joudou Classic |track2info = |track2lyricist = Akekosuri |track2composer = Akekosuri |track2arranger = |track3title = Propaganda |track3info = |track3lyricist = Karasuyasabou |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Baby Dirty Room |track4info = |track4lyricist = YM |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Poker Face |track5info = |track5lyricist = Yucha |track5composer = Yucha |track5arranger = |track6title = Joudou Classic |track6info = -instrumental- |track6lyricist = Akekosuri |track6composer = Akekosuri |track6arranger = |track7title = Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo |track7info = feat. Hazuki Yuu |track7lyricist = kemu |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Disconnect Smoke |track8info = |track8lyricist = Mafumafu |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = |track9title = BadBye |track9info = |track9lyricist = koma'n |track9composer = koma'n |track9arranger = |track10title = Koko wo Sugite Kanashimi no Machi |track10info = |track10lyricist = HaTa |track10composer = HaTa |track10arranger = |track11title = Wakeari Bargain |track11info = -instrumental- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = Narita Shun |track12title = Wakeari Bargain |track12info = |track12lyricist = Touyu |track12composer = Touyu |track12arranger = Narita Shun }} Gallery |Touyukan_reasonably_small.png|Touyu's past twitter avatar. |Touyu.png|Touyu's past twitter avatar. |T toyu.png|Touyu as seen in the the |Touyu haniwa.png|Touyu as seen in |touyu_YT.jpg|Touyu as seen in his YT icon |bestTouyu.jpg|Touyu as seen in his album "Vivid Colors ~Touyu Best~" |Touyu_etabest5.png|Touyu as seen in "EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 5" Illust. by Amane (あまね) |ETABEST5 on natalie.png|From left: kradness, Touyu, Glutamine, Luz and Matsushita as seen in "EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 5" Illust. by Amane (あまね) |TouyuLive.jpg|Touyu as seen in a live }} Trivia * His avatar is often replaced with an image of an oil container, and his avatar often has an oil container as head, as Touyu means kerosene, or lamp oil. * He can play the guitar. * His sister, Hazuki Yuu, is a new utaite, with whom he dueted in "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" . * His height is 165 cm.An article about Touyu on the chinese site Baike Baidu * He has created an original song with Mikuhttp://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm31917694 External Links * Twitter * Blog (FC2) * Blog (Ameblo) * Website * mixi community * Official Homepage Category:Professional Singers Category:Stars on Planet